Dead Genmas
by Skysaber
Summary: just a whim, playing with the SM Crossover Challenge creator. May be finished, expanded on, or not.


Rolls 

A 5, a poem from an 18'th century author. (+1 modifier ALL ROLLS) 

B 1+1=2, Lemon 

C 1+1=2, Akane dies, Ranma moves to Juuban. 

D 2+1=3, The return of an old enemy. 

E 6+1=7 (No entry) So! Some or _ALL_ of Ranma's fiancees become   
integrated with the storyline! (flip a coin, heads is villains, tails   
is allies). 

F 1+1=2, Takes place in The Silver Millennium mostly. 

G (three rolls)   
6+1=7 (No entry) I'll think of something.   
6 (again! No way! I'll save that one for the next category)   
1+1=2, Ranma was involved with Sailor Jupiter in the Silver   
Millinium (roll again).   
5+1=6, Ranma is related (Relative Table, rolled 6+1=no entry   
_again!_ Urg, I'm gunna have to come up with something.) to Sailor   
Earth and involved with Sailor Venus.   
2+1=3, Sailor Mercury secretly loves Ranma, and gets him! 

Trash that. Roll of 7 on table G is ALL of the nine original   
Scouts.   
Roll of 7 on Relationship sub-table will be Teacher/Student 

Now Preparing *Alternate* Table BB, to make up the other rolls (cause I   
just feel weird about him having two relationships with the same Scout   
- it could done, but really!) 

DD. The Scouts Plus WHO??!   
Only for use if you've run out of Sailor Scouts on Table BB and   
still have love interests to roll. Or, optionally, you can replace a   
roll of 12+ on the first table with a roll here instead.   
1) A Moon Cat (hopefully in human form)   
2) Tuxedo Mask fell in Spring of Drowned Girl! (or otherwise became   
Tux-Babe!)   
3) A Background Character, ie Molly or Kasumi (take your pick)   
4) An Old Fiancee!   
5) A Villain from the Sailor Moon series!   
6) A Villain from the Ranma series!   
7) Someone's Mom (roll which Scout), or roll 3 more times. 

Now my rolls here...   
5+1=6, A villain from the Ranma series! (rather than make up   
*another* table, I'll just pick Azusa Shiratori)   
1+1=2, Tux-Babe!   
(and since he's already in the Silver Millennium, and already has a   
relationship with Jupiter, who is the lucky contestant?)   
5+1=6 (again! erg!) A villain from the Ranma series! (uhg, um,   
those two girls from Akane and Her Sisters. I'll look up their names   
later, and they'll come as a unit). 

H (two rolls)   
6+1=7, Queen Serenity somehow becomes Ranma's love interest!   
3+1=4, Uranus or Neptune makes an advance at Ranma (if not already   
involved with him. If so, then the other one tries to make a three-way   
relationship.)   
  
  
  


Jonathan Swift (1667-1745) 

A Satirical Elegy On The Death Of A Late Famous General   


1 His Grace! impossible! what, dead!   
2 Of old age too, and in his bed!   
3 And could that mighty warrior fall,   
4 And so inglorious, after all?   
5 Well, since he's gone, no matter how,   
6 The last loud trump must wake him now;   
7 And, trust me, as the noise grows stronger,   
8 He'd wish to sleep a little longer.   
9 And could he be indeed so old   
10 As by the newspapers we're told?   
11 Threescore, I think, is pretty high;   
12 'Twas time in conscience he should die!   
13 This world he cumber'd long enough;   
14 He burnt his candle to the snuff;   
15 And that's the reason, some folks think,   
16 He left behind so great a stink.   
17 Behold his funeral appears,   
18 Nor widows' sighs, nor orphans' tears,   
19 Wont at such times each heart to pierce,   
20 Attend the progress of his hearse.   
21 But what of that? his friends may say,   
22 He had those honours in his day.   
23 True to his profit and his pride,   
24 He made them weep before he died. 

25 Come hither, all ye empty things!   
26 Ye bubbles rais'd by breath of kings!   
27 Who float upon the tide of state;   
28 Come hither, and behold your fate!   
29 Let pride be taught by this rebuke,   
30 How very mean a thing's a duke;   
31 From all his ill-got honours flung,   
32 Turn'd to that dirt from whence he sprung.   
  


Veteran General of Venusian Forces, Duke of (someplace) Genma   
Saotome was carried in state from the scene of his disgusting fall   
while the young lad, the new Duke and General, his son Ranma, rode   
dry-eyed beside the triple-wide coffin of the solar system's greatest   
glutton and tried in vain to hide the stains of his last fight - held   
while his pops was puking his guts out in the final hours of his   
misery.   
Ranma had consciously sought out the youma that had done this   
terrible (to some) deed. Toxica, one of the few wild youma able to   
assume a human form well enough to fool the Royal inspectors, albeit an   
uncute and tomboyish human form.   
His pops was, err, had been a warrior in his youth, brave and   
daring. But old age had struck him in his twenties, by which we mean to   
say he'd stopped anything remotely strenuous and taken to his armchair   
the moment he could. His lazy carcass had grown round and round till   
his first wife left him, and though he'd used political pressure to   
remarry sixteen years ago they'd never kept a cook for very long. Their   
palace was constantly dealing with the heaps of takeout containers as   
there wasn't a chef alive who was both able to take the boy's father's   
weird appetites and table manners, not to mention pull off the kind of   
volume the human vacuum required.   
Some girl had shown up at the gate requesting the job and had been   
hired on the spot, food untasted. They didn't even have a royal food   
taster because none could put up with the kind of swill that Duke Genma   
required. Pass him a plate of dainty parfaits and he'd ask for them to   
be all mixed up together in a bucket and add tobasco sauce.   
Actually, in light of that, it was amazing Toxica's cooking had   
been poisonous enough to kill the old fart.   
  


*** 

Toxica - Akane as a youma! 


End file.
